


Started to Undress You (With My Wandering Eyes)

by misterstealyourhyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterstealyourhyung/pseuds/misterstealyourhyung
Summary: It should be illegal for Kyungsoon to look that good in a cheer uniform.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from Pretty Thoughts by Alina Baraz & Galimatias

There is absolutely no reason for Kyungsoon’s cheer uniform to hug her curves _that_ well.

Ever since she first laid eyes on the petite girl, Seyeon found herself instantly captivated by her school’s cheer captain, Do Kyungsoon.

On the first day of tryouts, she could barely focus on following the routine she had worked her butt off to perfect. It was that first glance at Kyungsoon’s bright round eyes, full breasts and flawless skin that made all of those hours of practice seemly disappear into thin air. It was purely by some miracle that Seyeon was able to get through the dance and other flexibility requirements with minimal hiccups. When she actually did receive the news that she was accepted onto the team, it didn't take long for her to realize that practices were going to be a new form of hell in themselves.

The junior noticed that her captain loved to wear these tight shorts that (in Seyeon's opinion) would hug her hips just right. Even though she usually wore an oversized t-shirt with those damned shorts, that didn’t stop her breasts from looking like they were ready to burst through the thin material at any given second. It takes every ounce of willpower for Seyeon not to explode in sexual frustration at the sight of a sweaty, panting Kyungsoon when they stretch after each practice.

Things intensify at actual games because that’s when Kyungsoon wears her uniform and unlike at dress rehearsals, did her hair and makeup. Personally, Seyeon thinks Kyungsoon looks beautiful no matter what she did to her appearance but there was just something about cherry tinted lips and smokey eyes on the shorter that ignited a flame inside her.

Tonight just so happened to be one of those games, the last one of the season to be more specific. Seyeon piles into the locker room alongside her teammates, the energetic chatter as a result of the post-game high fills the room as the girls enter.

Seyeon is on her way to her locker to collect her shower supplies when a couple of her teammates come over to compliment her on nailing a particular trick that she had been having trouble with. She doesn't hesitate to fire back with a few praises of her own after thanking them and girls run off after chatting for a bit.

Seyeon pauses on the last number when she begins to wonder how she allowed herself to miss an entire season’s worth of opportunities to tell Kyungsoon how she feels. It's not like they they didn't meet outside of practice or acted like strangers when they saw each other in the hallways. They weren’t particularly close really, acquaintances at most.

Seyeon shakes herself from her thoughts to unlock her locker and retrieve the things she needs. To her dismay upon entering the shower area, all of the cubicles are occupied at the moment so she lets out a sigh as she waits.

“They’re all full huh?”

Seyeon is startled into nearly dropping her things at the sound of Kyungsoon’s voice beside her. The older girl just chuckles at her reaction. “Sorry for scaring you.”

Seyeon turns to face her with a shy smile on her lips. “Oh don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault. I’ve just been a little jumpy lately,” she stutters a little but this only makes Kyungsoon grin even brighter.

“Nerves?” Kyungsoon asks.

“Something like that.”

They talk about their weekend plans to pass the time. Kyungsoon mentions an English project waiting for her when she gets home and Seyeon is planning on studying for a chemistry test that’s on Monday. Kyungsoon even tells a story about how one time her best friend Baekhee brought gummy bear shots to their chemistry class last year and narrowly avoided getting caught by their teacher.

Seyeon giggles when Kyungsoon imitates the face Baekhee made when she was called to board, her face stuck mid-chew and her eyes wide with fear.

Kyungsoon breaks into her signature heart-shaped smile as she giggles along with the junior, just the mere sight of it making Seyeon fall just a little bit more in love.

The pair sober up when the shower curtain in front of them opens and the previous occupant walks out. Seyeon is quick to tell Kyungsoon that she can go first but she shakes her head at the offer. “Don’t be silly. What kind of unnie would I be to go before you?”

Seyeon opens her mouth to protest but is cut off by the neighboring shower curtain opening about a moment after the first.

“How convenient,” Kyungsoon hums before entering one of the showers and Seyeon goes into the other not long after.

 

Seyeon takes her time lathering her skin up. The light, fresh scent of the body wash aids in the process of unwinding from the excitement of the evening. There aren't many people on their squad and by this time most of her teammates have already left for the weekend so she didn't need to worry about spending too much time in the shower.

It’s understandable that she's a little surprised at first by the sound of someone calling out her name from the other side of the curtain before she remembers who else is left in locker room besides herself.

“Kyungsoon-unnie?” Seyeon asks.

“Yeah, I was wondering if I could borrow your shampoo? I left mine at home,” said girl responds.

“Of course you can. Come on in.” Seyeon, having just finished washing her own hair a moment ago, isn't doing much more than enjoying the warm spray on her skin.

She hears Kyungsoon enter but doesn't actually see the other girl since the cubicle has two curtains, one at the entrance and one in front of the shower itself.

Seyeon shuts off the water and is reaching for the bottle when a sudden idea pops into her mind. It's a little risky considering she doesn't know where they stand in their relationship or how Kyungsoon will react but she's willing to at least try while she still has her to herself with no one to interrupt them.

With the shampoo in hand, Seyeon peaks her head through the curtain and is greeted by the sight of Kyungsoon standing there in nothing but a towel. Seyeon swallows thickly as she passes the bottle, already beginning to second guess herself.

“Thanks, you're a lifesaver.” Kyungsoon turns to leave but is stopped by Seyeon gently grasping her wrist. Kyungsoon spins back around with her eyebrows raised cutely in confusion. “Seyeon?”

Seyeon steps out from behind the curtain and gradually moves closer until she’s only a breath away from Kyungsoon. She pauses to give the older a chance to pull away and when she receives no reaction, she takes that as a sign to close the distance.

Even if the pressure is fairly light, she still learns that Kyungsoon’s lips are just as soft and plush as they look. Kyungsoon however doesn’t move, her body instantly tensing at the touch.

She pulls away in panic. “I'm so sorry. Oh god. I don't know what came over me.”

But then there's hands pulling her back down and Seyeon gasps in surprise just before Kyungsoon’s mouth meets her own. She instantly melts into the kiss, sighing happily as her hands move to wrap around Kyungsoon’s hips. Kyungsoon parts her lips and moves to grip Seyeon’s shoulders as she nips at her bottom lip. Long, slender fingers slip under Kyungsoon’s towel to grope her ass and she whimpers when Seyeon kneads the flesh.

“Seyeon,” Kyungsoon whispers. “Please.”

Seyeon backs them both to the wall bench behind Kyungsoon before sitting her down, stripping her of her towel and kissing her way down her chest, ending the trail by taking a nipple into her mouth. Kyungsoon mewls when her tongue flicks over the bud and Seyeon palms the other other breast with the hand that isn’t resting on Kyungsoon’s thigh.

A hand slides its way into her blonde locks as she mouths her way back up Kyungsoon’s chest and to her neck. Seyeon covers the area in featherweight kisses, the skin is soft and warm under her lips and she takes her time worshiping her body with every touch.

“Stop being such a tease and fuck me already,” Kyungsoon whines impatiently.

Seyeon smiles into Kyungsoon’s skin before bringing her hand down towards her entrance. She slides through Kyungsoon’s arousal before easing a finger in and moving it shallowly. Kyungsoon’s grip tightens when she adds another, both pumping together at a steady rhythm which has her walls clenching around the digits. Kyungsoon rolls her hips down on Seyeon’s fingers until they find a rhythm that has them both groaning shamelessly.

Kyungsoon throws her head against the wall, eyes shut with her lips parted and Seyeon’s name falling from them in a delicious moan. Just knowing that she was the one to wreck Kyungsoon like this has affection and a little bit of pride swelling in her chest. Just a few more flicks of Seyeon’s thumb to her clit has Kyungsoon coming with a silent cry and stilling as her orgasm ripples through her body.

Seyeon leans down to nip at Kyungsoon’s neck as she comes down from her high until her hand is pushed away. Next thing she knows, she's on the bench and Kyungsoon is kissing her way down her torso before pushing up her legs so that her heels are resting on the bench. Her legs are spread wide with her pussy on full display. Kyungsoon places a chaste kiss right on her clit and Seyeon squirms a little.

She would feel embarrassed by being in such an exposing position if she wasn’t currently so turned on by Kyungsoon’s tongue sliding through her folds.

It doesn’t take long before Seyeon is coming on her tongue, having already become sensitive from neglecting her own arousal. Kyungsoon continues to lap lazily even after Seyeon’s legs still from their twitching and her breathing begins to even itself out again.

Kyungsoon eventually does stop in favor of capturing Seyeon’s lips in between hers instead. The kiss is slow and sweet and Seyeon can taste the tangy musk of herself on Kyungsoon. Eventually, they do pull away for air and Seyeon leans her forehead on the older’s.

“Was that okay?” She says not completely sure if she means in terms of the sex or their relationship.

Kyungsoon grins. “Just perfect.”

Seyeon leads them both back into the shower get cleaned up in a comfortable silence. It isn't until Seyeon is massaging shampoo into the older’s scalp that she speaks up again.

“You know, I could come over tomorrow and help you study for that chem test if you want,” Kyungsoon offers.

Seyeon has a feeling that they won't get much studying done together but still finds herself agreeing anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so feel free to give me feedback by leaving a comment:D 
> 
> also i want to thank A for practically holding my hand while i wrote this, i probably wouldn't have finished it without her :-:


End file.
